deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Combatants' Home Series
Most of the Death Battle combatants are taken from their own home series to be pitted against other combatants (The only exceptions however who are not listed are Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black, because they are real life people), They are listed by the following series in Death Battle episode order (Note: the characters with bold letters in their name are the Death Battle Winners, and this symbol: "*" means that the character has won twice, those that are Italic mean that the combatant has fought twice or more, and those who have two "*"s are characters with undecided fates (have been confirmed for Death Battle but their episode has not been released)): Combatants by Series Star Wars: Boba Fett, Luke Skywalker Metroid: Samus Aran Street Fighter: Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison Mortal Kombat: Shang Tsung, Raiden, Shao Kahn, Sektor Marvel Comics: Rogue, Thor, Spiderman DC Comics: Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman Super Mario (including Donkey Kong Country, Yoshi's Island, & WarioLand/WarioWare): Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi Final Fight: Mike Haggar Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:'' Leonardo*, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael BattleToads: Zitz Killer Instinct: Riptor, 'Black Orchid, '''Fulgore DarkStalkers: Felicia BlazBlue: Taokaka God of War: Kratos Spawn: Spawn Bomberman: Bomberman Dig Dug: Dig Dug Dragon Ball Z: Vegeta, Goku Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Metal Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower Harry Potter: Harry Potter Fatal Fury: Mai Shiranui Transformers: Starscream My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash Halo: Master Chief Doom: Doomguy Mega Man: Dr. Albert W. Wily Legend of Zelda: Princess Zelda, Link Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife Pokemon: Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: He-Man ThunderCats: Lion-O Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive: Ryu Hayabusa Strider: Strider Hiryu Soul Caliber: Isabella "Ivy" Valentine StarFox: Fox McCloud Bucky O' Hare and the Toad Wars: Bucky O' Hare Terminator: Terminator Robocop: Robocop Godzilla: Godzilla** Avatar: The Last Air Bender: Toph Beifong** Combatants by Crossover Series Family Guy: Boba Fett, Wonder Woman, Mario, Justin Bieber, Luke Skywalker, Harry Potter, Starscream, Batman, Spiderman, Superman, Lion-O, Robocop, Luigi Super Smash Bros.:' Samus Aran', Yoshi, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Charizard Marvel vs Capcom: Akuma, Rogue, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Thor, Spiderman, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu Capcom vs SNK: Akuma, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Blanka, M. Bison Namco vs Capcom: Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu Disney's Wreck-it Ralph: Zangief, Leonardo*, Dig Dug, Sonic the Hedgehog, Chun-Li, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Blanka, M. Bison, Miles "Tails" Prower Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe: Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Shao Kahn The Simpsons: Koopa Troopa, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Justin Bieber,' Luke Skywalker', Harry Potter, Batman, Spiderman, Pikachu, Luigi, Godzilla** TMNT/Power Rangers crossover: Leonardo*, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael TMNT Smash Up: Leonardo*, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue: Michelangelo Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games: Yoshi, Shadow the Hedgehog, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Metal Sonic, Princess Peach, Luigi, Miles "Tails" Prower Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: Kratos Sega All-Stars/Sega Superstars: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Metal Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic and Mega Man: Worlds Collide: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Dr. Albert W. Wily, Metal Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower Muppet Babies: Mario, Spiderman Muppet Show: Luke Skywalker Tatsunko vs Capcom: Chun-Li Project X Zone: Chun-Li Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos: Mai Shiranui, Isabella “Ivy" Valentine G.I. Joe and the Transformers: Starscream Godzilla (Marvel Comics): Thor, Godzilla Soul Calibur: Link (Gamecube version only), Isabella "Ivy" Valentine Kingdom Hearts: Cloud Strife The New Scooby-Doo Movies: Batman Sesame Street: Batman, Superman Pokemon Conquest: Pikachu, Charizard Trivia *When it comes to the series with the most number of Death Battle champions, it is currently known to be a 3 way tie between 'Street Fighter', 'Marvel Comics', and 'Sonic the Hedgehog'; each with 3 Death Battle champions (Akuma, Zangief, and Blanka from 'Street Fighter'; Rogue, Thor, and Spiderman from 'Marvel Comics'; and Sonic the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, and Miles "Tails" Prower from 'Sonic the Hedgehog'). *When it comes to crossover series with the most Death Battle champions, it is known to be a 3 way tie between 'Super Smash Bros.', 'Marvel vs Capcom' and 'Disney's Wreck-it Ralph'; each with 6 champions (Samus Aran, Yoshi, Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Peach, Link, and Fox McCloud for 'Super Smash Bros.'; Akuma, Rogue, Zangief, Thor, Spiderman, Strider Hiryu for 'Marvel vs Capcom'; and Zangief, Leonardo, Dig Dug, Sonic the Hedgehog, Blanka, and Miles "Tails" Prower for 'Disney's Wreck-it Ralph'). *When it comes to the series with the most number of Death Battle losers, it goes to the 'Super Mario' series with the deaths of Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Mario and Luigi. **Also, including the series' champions Yoshi & Princess Peach, the 'Super Mario' series also holds the record for the series with the most combatants, winners & losers combined. *When it comes to crossover series with the most Death Battle losers, it also goes to 'Family Guy' with 9 losers made of Boba Fett, Wonder Woman, Mario, Justin Bieber, Harry Potter, Starscream, Batman, Lion-O, & Luigi. **Also, including the crossover series' champions Luke Skywalker, Spiderman, Superman, & Robocop, 'Family Guy' also holds the record for the highest numer of Death Battle combatants in a crossover series, winners & losers combined. Series Logos StarWarsOpeningLogo.svg|Star Wars logo in dedication to Boba Fett & Luke Skywalker. Metroid2010_logo.png|Metroid Logo in dedication to Samus Aran. Streetfighterlogo.jpg|Street Fighter Logo in dedication to Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, & M. Bison. Mortalkombatlogo.jpg|Mortal Kombat Logo in dedication to Shang Tsung, Raiden, Shao Kahn, & Sektor. Marvel.png|Marvel Comics logo in dedication to Rogue, Thor, & Spiderman. DCheroeslogo.jpg|DC Comics logo in dedication to Wonder Woman, Batman, & Superman. Supermariologo.jpg|Super Mario logo in dedication to Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, & Luigi. Finalfightlogo.jpg|Final Fight logo in dedication to Mike Haggar. TMNTlogo.jpg|The nostalgic TMNT logo in dedication to Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, & Raphael. Battletoadslogo.jpg|Battletoads logo in dedication to Zitz. Killerinstinctlogo.jpg|Killer Instinct logo in dedication to Riptor, Black Orchid, & Fulgore. Darkstalkerslogo.jpg|Darkstalkers logo in dedication to Felicia. Blazbluelogo.jpg|Blazblue logo in dedication to Taokaka. Godofwarlogo.jpg|God of War logo in dedication to Kratos. Spawnlogo.jpg|Spawn logo in dedication to Spawn. Bombermanlogo.jpg|Bomberman logo in dedication to Bomberman. Digduglogo.jpg|Dig Dug logo in dedication to Dig Dug. DBZlogo.jpg|Dragon Ball Z logo in dedication to Vegeta & Goku. Soniclogo.jpg|The Sonic the Hedgehog logo in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Metal Sonic, & Miles "Tails" Prower. Harrypotterlogo.jpg|Harry Potter logo in dedication to Harry Potter. Fatalfury.jpg|Fatal Fury logo in dedication to Mai Shiranui Transformerslogo.jpg|Transformers logo in dedication to Starscream. Mylittleponylogo.jpg|The current version of the "My Little Pony" logo in dedication to Rainbow Dash. Halologo.jpg|The Halo logo in dedication to Master Chief. Doomlogo.jpg|Doom logo in dedication to Doomguy. Megamanlogo.jpg|Mega Man logo in dedication to Dr. Albert W. Wily. LoZlogo.jpg|Legend of Zelda logo in dedication to Princess Zelda & Link. FFlogo.jpg|Final Fantasy logo in dedication to Cloud Strife. PKMNlogo.jpg|Pokemon logo in dedication to Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, & Charizard. He-Manlogo.jpg|He-Man and the Masters of the Universe logo in dedication to He-Man. Thundercatslogo.jpg|Thundercats logo in dedication to Lion-O. Ninjagaidenlogo.jpg|Ninja Gaiden logo in dedication to Ryu Hayabusa. Striderlogo.jpg|Strider logo in dedication to Strider Hiryu. SClogo.jpg|Soul Calibur logo in dedication to Isabella "Ivy" Valentine. Starfoxlogo.jpg|StarFox logo in dedication to Fox McCloud. BOHlogo.jpg|Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars in dedication to Bucky O' Hare. Terminatorlogo.jpg|Terminator logo in dedication to Terminator. Robocoplogo.jpg|Robocop logo in dedication to Robocop. Godzilla logo.jpg|Godzilla logo is dedicated to Godzilla Air Bender.jpg|Avatar: The Last Air Bender logo in dedication to Toph Beifong. Crossover Series Logos super-smash-bros-logo.png|Super Smash Bros. logo (for Wii U and 3DS style) in dedication of Samus Aran, Yoshi, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi and Charizard Marvel_vs_Capcom_logo.png|Marvel VS. Capcom logo in dedication of Akuma, Rogue, Mike Haggar, Zangeif, Felicia, Chun-Li, Thor, Spiderman, M. Bison and Strider Hiryu capcom_vs_snk_logo.jpg.bmp|Capcom vs SNK logo in dedication to Akuma, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Mai Shiranui, Blanka, & M. Bison. NamcovsCapcom.jpg|Namco vs Capcom logo in dedication to Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, & Strider Hiryu. MKvs DC.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe logo in dedication to SHang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Raiden, Batman, Superman, & Shao Kahn. Wreck it.jpg|Disney's Wreck-it Ralph logo in dedication to Zangief, Leonardo, Dig Dug, Sonic the Hedgehog, Chun-Li, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Blanka, M. Bison, & Miles "Tails" Prower. TMNTSmashup.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Smash Up logo in dedication to Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, & Raphael CASTTR.jpg|Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue logo in dedication to Michelangelo. M&S.jpg|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games logo in dedication to Yoshi, Shadow the Hedgehog, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Metal Sonic, Princess Peach, Luigi, & Miles "Tails" Prower. PSASBR.jpg|Play Station All Stars logo in dedication to Kratos. Sega all stars.jpg|Sega All-Stars/Sega Superstars logo (example used is 'Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing') in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Metal Sonic, & Miles "Tails" Prower. Sonic and mega man.jpg|Front cover of Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Dr. Albert W. Wily, Metal SOnic, & Miles "Tails" Prower. MB.jpeg|Muppet Babies logo in dedication to Mario & Spiderman Muppetshow.jpeg|Muppet Show logo in dedication to Luke Skywalker. Tatsunko capcom.png|Tatsunoko vs Capcom logo in dedication to Chun-Li. Project x.jpg|Project X Zone logo in dedication to Chn-Li. Spiral chaos.jpg|Japanese version of the Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos logo in dedication to Mai Shiranui & Isabella "Ivy" Valentine. GIjoe.jpg|Front issue of G.I. Joe & the Transformers in dedication to Starscream. Godzilla_Vol_1_16.jpg|Front issue of the Marvel version of the Godzilla Comics in dedication to Thor & Godzilla. SC2.jpg|Soul Calibur II logo in dedication to Link (for the Nintendo Gamecube version only) & Isabella "Ivy" Valentine. KH.jpg|Kingdom Hearts logo in dedication to Cloud Strife. Scooby.jpg|New Scooby-Doo Movies logo in dedication to Batman (who is featured with Robin in this picture). Sesame.jpeg|Sesame Street Logo in dedication to Batman & Superman Pokeconquest.jpg|Pok'emon Conquest logo in dedication to Pikachu & Charizard. Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Death battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Real World